


Studying

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mura is top, Rimming, don't do this at home kids, so sin basically, they don't use a condom but hey at least there's lube involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've watched like 4 episodes of season 2 and I'm in hell. I sort of fell in love with Himuro ok. So this was born. </p><p>Fair warning that this is awful. I'm trash, bye.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched like 4 episodes of season 2 and I'm in hell. I sort of fell in love with Himuro ok. So this was born. 
> 
> Fair warning that this is awful. I'm trash, bye.

Tatsuya honestly didn’t know how he ended up like this. _Again_ , he might add.

 

He’d come over under the pretence that they would be studying, so he really wasn’t sure how he ended up on his knees on Atsushi’s bed with his ass in the air, and oh yeah, with Atsushi’s tongue shoved inside him.

 

Tatsuya pressed the side of his face into Atsushi’s sheets harder, squeezing his eyes shut and biting down on his lip. Atsushi pulled back, and Tatsuya took a gasp of air, realising he’d been holding his breath.

 

“Muro-chiiin,” the taller boy whined. “Why aren’t you making noise? Does it not feel good?”

 

Tatsuya smiled, breathing shakily. He pushed himself up, turning over and pulling Atsushi against him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. “It’s not that. I just don’t want anyone to hear us,” he answered, patting the younger’s hip lightly.

 

Atsushi pouted. “Turn back over.” He didn’t really give Tatsuya the choice though, flipping him over easily and grabbing his hips and pulling his backside up again.

 

Tatsuya braced himself for Atsushi’s tongue, but it didn’t come. Instead he felt cold liquid spilling between his cheeks, and Atsushi’s fingers slipping inside him. He moaned, closing his fingers around the sheets tightly. Atsushi hummed in approval at the reaction, and he reached around to start stroking Tatsuya.

 

“ _Atsushi_!” the older boy moaned desperately. He tried to look over his shoulder, but Atsushi’s hand that was touching his cock moved up to grasp in his black hair, pulling him up so Atsushi could kiss him roughly.

 

“Muro-chiiin, you’ve gotten so hard for me,” he mumbled between messy kisses.

 

Tatsuya was breathing harshly, and he didn’t think he was capable of answering right at the moment, what with Atsushi’s fingers stroking expertly against his prostate. “Ah-hh- _ahh_ ,” he moaned, and he bit on his lip after to stop himself, not wanting anyone to hear them and come to investigate.

 

Atsushi kept stroking him, curling his fingers teasingly until Tatsuya was whimpering and pushing back desperately. “A-Atsushi,” he gasped when the boy pulled his fingers out.

 

“I wanna do you,” Atsushi said.

 

Tatsuya smiled, breathless. “Okay.”

 

They changed positions, Tatsuya settling on his back and letting Atsushi pull his hips up. Atsushi started to slide into him, and Tatsuya closed his eyes, trying to adjust to the burn of it. His tall boyfriend was quite _blessed_ in this part of his anatomy, and it always did hurt when they did this, his stomach feeling uncomfortably full, but he ignored it, breathing slowly and trying to relax.

 

“Are you okay?” Atsushi asked when he was completely in.

  
“Yeah,” Tatsuya smiled at him, reaching up to brush his fingers through lavender hair. Atsushi nuzzled a little against his hand. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Muro-chin,” Atsushi said. “Can I move?”

 

“Mm-hm,” Tatsuya nodded. Atsushi was slow, letting him adjust, but Tatsuya could tell he was impatient. “Go faster,” he breathed. He didn’t mind, it was hurting a little less now, and he was aching for more.

 

Atsushi did as he said, pushing into him a little quicker, making Tatsuya’s breath hitch every time he brushed against that spot inside him. He clutched at the bed sheets, letting little moans escape his lips. He looped his arms around the younger’s shoulders and hooked his legs around his hips, holding him close as Atsushi moved.

 

“Ahh, _harder_ ,” he begged, hearing the desperation in his voice but really not caring at this point.

 

Atsushi was happy to comply, thrusting in harshly and making Tatsuya _scream_. “I thought you didn’t want anyone to hear us,” Atsushi smiled.

 

“Don’t care anymore,” Tatsuya breathed, throwing his head back and parting his lips, moaning brokenly every time Atsushi hit particularly hard. When Atsushi wrapped a hand around his cock, he let out a strangled cry, arching his back and squeezing around the younger boy, making Atsushi groan.

 

“Love you, Muro-chin,” Atsushi mumbled against his cheek. Tatsuya was far too distracted to answer properly, instead just giving him another moan that Atsushi happily swallowed in a messy kiss. “Come,” Atsushi murmured.

 

And Tatsuya did, making a high moan as he arched his back again, toes curling and his thighs squeezing Atsushi’s hips as white splashed between them. He collapsed, boneless as Atsushi continued to fuck him, and he was coming soon after, biting down on Tatsuya’s ear as he filled him. He dropped onto Tatsuya a moment later, breathing hard against his ear.

 

“You’re heavy,” Tatsuya commented.

 

Atsushi kissed his jaw then got up, moving to sit beside him. Tatsuya could feel stickiness dripping out between his legs, and he probably should go have a shower but he couldn’t really be bothered, he was too exhausted. He tugged on Atsushi’s arm until he lay down and wrapped himself around Tatsuya.

 

“We were meant to _study_ ,” the dark haired boy said.

 

“We did. I was studying your body,” Atsushi answered. Tatsuya snorted.

 

“Fine. I accept that,” he grinned, pulling his boyfriend down by the back of his head to kiss him slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES
> 
> idk for some reason I just really like writing Murasakibara. I find him relaxing to write.


End file.
